<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying after the Fall by MellyCrazyCoconut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051097">Flying after the Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyCrazyCoconut/pseuds/MellyCrazyCoconut'>MellyCrazyCoconut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean takes care of Cas, First Orgasm, First Time, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, but with many changes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyCrazyCoconut/pseuds/MellyCrazyCoconut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The events in S9 EP3 are seriously altered. Cas never meets April, they bring him home, he gets to stay... basically, it's fixed.</p><p>This is really just a very explicite discription of Cas' first orgasm.</p><p>Have fun! ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flying after the Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They find Cas living on the streets. He’s fully human now. He weeps when they bring him to the bunker and call it his home. He has a home. A family. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s been waking up... aching. It is a terrible feeling and he honestly doesn’t know what to do about it. Sure, he knows about masturbation, he has even gone so far as to touch himself. The sensations are overwhelming though. He feels alone and afraid and in need of something... more.  </p><p>He eventually tells Dean about it. He takes it in stride. Offers to take him to a “den of iniquity” again, which he adamantly refuses. He explains to him how he doesn’t want to share this with a stranger. Especially not his first time experiencing an orgasm. Dean is shocked at that admission. Cas initially expects to be teased about it, but Dean simply offers... himself. They care about each other, there is mutual trust... it’s an ideal solution, really. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So here they are. </p><p>It starts with his heart rate going up. They’re not even touching yet, he’s simply looking on as Dean sheds his many layers. More and more naked skin is revealed and Cas can feel the blush spreading over his entire body. Similar to how it spreads over Deans. He is suddenly very aware of how many clothes he’s wearing. Not that many, one of Deans old T-shirts and sweatpants, but the rising heat inside him makes them unbearable. So, he loses them. They’re both naked now. And touching. And kissing. His breath hitches when he feels his cock swelling. When Dean touches it, he can feel his scrotum tightening. There is also a wetness. He looks down and sees something clear and sticky on Dean’s hand. He smiles and holds his gaze as he brings that hand to his nipple, which is now hard and flushed. He spreads the fluid over it, then leans down and licks it. Every muscle in his body seems to tense up. </p><p>As Deans mouth starts its descent, Cas feels his heart beat even faster. He can hear the blood rushing in his ears. There is suddenly a tongue paying very close attention to his cock. His eyelids flutter and an involuntary groan escapes him. Deans entire mouth is involved now and Cas is panting, his fingers and toes twitching. The tension within him grows, as does the temperature. His hips start moving on their own. A natural reaction, almost impossible to stop or hold back. </p><p>Everything is becoming overwhelming. He’s felt desire, he’s experienced need, but this... this is a mixture of euphoria and fear, of too much and not enough, of maybe... almost...flying. Or falling. </p><p>Tension keeps building, the blood keeps rushing, every cell in his body under the influence of some sort of gravitational pull. His testicles are drawn up, spasms start in his legs. </p><p>And then Dean delivers the final blow. He takes him in as deep as he can and swallows. The suction it creates is just... too... much... Rhythmic contractions start in his lower abdomen, radiating to his groin. His cock seems to swell for a moment and he is scared. He grabs the hand that rests on his hip and squeezes it tight. Dean squeezes back. It is the anchor that makes him brave enough to let go. </p><p>And there it is. A sudden, forceful release. Blinding. Overtaking. Simple, yet divine.  </p><p>He slowly re-opens his eyes and looks down. Right into his lover’s green eyes. He has taken all Cas gave him and he can’t help himself. He pulls Dean up and locks their mouths together in a lazy kiss, tongues caressing each other, sharing the taste of Cas’ climax. </p><p>He’s tired. He feels warm, content, drowsy. He pulls back from the kiss and rests his head against Dean’s shoulder. For no apparent reason, he starts laughing. Quietly, but relieved. He feels light... free... happy. </p><p>And ready to go again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>